Talk:A Fairly Odd Christmas/@comment-72.64.91.229-20121231235057
Part 3 of the Fairly Odd Roadtrip: Part 3: Meanwhile at the wishful thinking van, Cosmo and Wanda and baby Poof were looking at the house at the front and Wanda said "Hey Cosmo, does the house look bad or anything?" then Cosmo said "I don't know, ask Timmy." then baby Poof said "Poof, Poof." then Wanda talked to baby Poof and she said "Wait, you like it." and then baby Poof said "Poof, Poof, Poof." and Wanda said "Ok." then Cosmo said "Quick, here comes Timmy and Tootie!" then Wanda said "Ok Cosmo, we know that." and then the Cosmas settle down. John, and Timmy and Tootie got outside to tell John about the house, and Timmy said "Well kinda like it." then John said "Do you, Tootie?" and she said "Well I like it!" then John said "That is great! Maybe that you guys might buy this kind of a house in Dimmsdale." and Timmy said "So, uumm whats the price?" then John asked to Timmy and told the price of house to him "The price is.... $250,544.00 dollars." "$250,544.00 dollars!" Tootie asked. Timmy said "Well thats not bad of a house." then John said "Ok." "Tootie, do you have a credit card?" Timmy asked, and Tootie said "Yes, I have a credit card." "Heres a credit card." and John said "Thank you." and Timmy said back to John "Your welcome." and the Cosmas watched Timmy and Tootie payed the house and the Cosmo said "Wow! Timmy and Tootie brought a house!!" and the Cosmas said "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now, Timmy and Tootie and we get to live in a house!" "Wanda." Cosmo asked, "What?" Wanda asked Cosmo. "Maybe can we get a dog!" Cosmo asked. Wanda said "Oh, I don't know that we can get a dog." But when Mr. Crocker tells about Timmy and said "Ha! Turner got a house for his FAIRIES, but now I shoud spy on him and see what hes doing!" he got near the window of the new house that Timmy got, and said "Ha, ha, now Turner enjoy your new house you got, and now I shoud get Turner's FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!! Inside the new house that Timmy brought and he said "Ok, Cosmo and Wanda find your own room, and Poof do the same thing!" and Wanda said "Ok!" and Cosmo said "Alright Timmy!" and baby Poof said "Poof, Poof!!" then Cosmo said "We chose this one!" and Wanda asked to Cosmo "Why?" "Because, I choosed it." Wanda went to baby Poof and said "Poof, you like this room?" he said "Poof, Poof, Poof." "Ok you can have this room." Wanda asked. Tootie asked "Maybe, do you want to get the decorations for the house?" then Timmy said "Don't worry Tootie, I got this, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." they asked "Yes?" then Timmy made a wish and said "I wish this house was full of house decorations!" and Wanda said "You got it Timmy!" the fairies grant Timmy's wish and there were beautiful paitings and etc. Tootie was shocked. There were colorful curtains and shades and lamps, funture and a flat screen tv too! Timmy said to Cosmo, Wanda and baby Poof "Great job guys!" and Cosmo said "Your welcome." and Tootie said "Now we don't need to get our stuff, and now its here!" "So, Tootie, you like it?" Timmy asked, and Cosmo said "Do you, do you?!" and Tootie said "I like it!!!!" and Cosmo said "Do you want to ask Jorgen!" Jorgen came in the house. He said "Congratulations Timmy, you got your self a house." and he also said "Theres a pool!" and Timmy said "Yeah, theres a pool in the back! You like it?" and Jorgen said Yeah, Yeah I like it." Wanda asked Jorgen " Jorgen, why are you doing here?" and he said "Oh I just want to stop by to Timmy, that he brought a house." Part 4 of the Fairly Odd Movie 3: Fairly odd Roadtrip will be coming soon. Reply a comment on Part 3 of Fairly Odd Roadtrip.